Feel the Rain
by Xtremechik2
Summary: Meet Rain your average 18 yr old right? WRONG (no she's not a turtle either) find out what happens when her little secret and the TMNT turn her world upside down.
1. Meeting Rain

So sit back relax and enjoy Feel the Rain by me! Ashley  
  
I do not own TMNT, April, Casey, or Shredder I only own Rain, and Dr. Larson  
" Finally 9:30." Sighed Rain Adams as she took her jacket off the coat hanger. It had been a long week and she couldn't wait to get home she'd been working non-stop since Monday but now it was the weekend time to lounge and catch up on her studying. She hurried out the door to her brand new silver Beetle that her parents had given her for her 18th birthday. She hopped in the car and went to start it only to find that it was out of gas. "DAMNIT!" she shouted and pounded her fist on the wheel in doing this she heard a clap of thunder and saw lightening dance across the sky as it started to pour. "Great, just great." She uttered. She searched her backseat for her umbrella only to remember that she has taken it out the previous day when she was vacuuming the inside of the car. "Guess I'll have to walk home." She pulled the hood of her jacket up around her head and tied it tightly under her chin to protect her newly dyed black hair with the red and blue highlights. She got out and locked the door in the process and started trudging toward her apartment on 8th street she had a good 5 blocks ahead of her since Louies Diner, where she worked was only on 3rd Street. She thought about taking a shortcut that was right behind the diner to cut her time in half but she knew to stay out of dark alley's around this time since that's where all the trouble lurks and she certainly didn't want to go through that again. Rain is your average 18 yr old she's been living in New York for about 5 months now she moved here from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. She's attending NYU college. She's about 5'0 kinda short for her age but she doesn't let it get to her about 115 lbs, she has 2 different colored eyes, her right eye is blue while the left is a hazelish color, she has 2 tattoos one on her lower back that says Rebel with flames around it and a pentagram on her left hip, she also has 3 piercings in each ear and her bellybutton pierced. She comes off pretty mean and nasty to most people she does this to cover up her sensistive side (kinda sounds like Raph don't it?). Now you would think of her as average right? WRONG! Rain has a secret that only her, and her doctor, Dr. Larson know about. But little does she know that this little secret of her's could could get her into alot of trouble. 


	2. Dear Diary

Disclamier-I do not own TMNT, April, Casey, or Shredder I own Rain, Dr. Larson, and any other character you may not know!  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hey I haven't written in like 4-ever, what with a job and homework all the time. It sux being a Freshman again you get pounded with homework. This weekend went by so FAST! It's already Sunday evening. I went to see Lars again (AKA Dr. Larson) yesterday afternoon it was just the usually junk him yelling at me like 5 seconds cause I can't get the damn matchbox to move. Telekinesis sucks ass!  
  
Well it can be kool sumtimes but I hate getting screamed at when I can't do it! He's all like you must direct your anger, and sadness into the object and make it move blah blah blah yadah yadah yadah!! So lets see then I start screaming at him cause I can't do it and then poof the matchbox bursts into flames pretty kool huh?  
  
Dr. Larson has really been creeping me out lately I mean he used to be really nice and then he just turned so mean! I could quit going I think I might thats how miserable he's making me but I'm not to sure yet. Oh yea, can't forget to tell you what else happened at my session today ok well right after it was over he said that we were going to go up on the roof and I'm thinking "Ok what the hell?" I think everyone knows that heights freaked me out ever since Andrew (my brother) pushed me out of the tree when I was 7.  
  
Ok so he makes me walk over to the ledge and look down hello it's like 40 stories down!!!! I thought he was gunna push me or make me jump or something lol. Well he said we have to do this everyday until I get over it AHHHH. I wish I could talk to my mom but she's hated me ever since I moved here she was convinced I'd get raped and killed but its been 5 months already and I'm fine. Got my latest scandel sheets today lol there was a story about 4 human sized turtles who live right here in New York in the sewers! Sum crazy stuff people write about these days.  
  
Ok well it's getting late and I''m getting bored (no offense) maybe I'll look into this turtle story sum more lol TTYL  
  
-Rain 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys sry for the wait this is actually a pretty long chap and for the person who left me the hate note about it being a Mary-Sue, suck it up! I can make it a Mary Sue If I damn well please! This is my story and if you don't like it don't read it and I'll admit that my grammar skills suck but I figure as long as you can read it then your fine. Well Enjoy  
  
-A  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own TMNT, or Shredder, I only own Rain, Dr Larson, and Derek (actually I don't own him either he's the guy I like lol)  
  
She walked through the sliding glass double doors and made her way up to Dr. Larson's office. Knocking lightly on the door she heard a gruff, "Come in." She walked in and plopped down in her usual spot. Rain bit her lip before speaking, "Errr.uh Dr. Larson I've been meaning to talk to you." "Hmmm?" He responded he had his back to her setting up the usual camera equipment. "I was uh thinking maybe it's time to."  
  
"Rain." he interrupted her, "Before you leave today I have somebody who would like to speak with you." She looked at him dumbfounded "Who?" she asked. "You'll find out later. Let's get started shall we?" Her reply was "Whatever." with a sigh. She watched him as he walked over to her and placed a phonebook in front of her "I thought we would move on to something bigger then the every day matchbook." She nodded and focused her attention on the task at hand.  
  
She glared at the phonebook as though it were an enemy and in her opinion it was. She tried to focus all the negative energy and thoughts that she had into it. It just wouldn't budge! MOVE YOU STUPID PHONEBOOK! She thought. This went on for about several minutes until her concentration was the sound of her Doctors hands slamming down on the table. "YOUR NOT CONCENTRATING!" he bellowed "Yes I am, I just can't do it why can't you understand that!" she slumped down in her chair. "Yes you can!" She had, had enough, she stood up. "No I can't!" and with that the phonebook slid across the table and landed with a thud on the floor.  
  
He took off his glasses and rubbed his brow "I think that's enough for today." "Oh, so were not going up to the roof today? I was sooo looking forward to it." she said sarcastically, "No, you lucked out today. I'll be right back." he said and left the room. She sat down once more and dug through her book bag, since she had come straight here after classes had let out for the day. "Ah ha!" she said when she had found what she was looking for which was, her CD player, she put it on and let the soothing sounds of Eminem flow through her ears.  
  
A few minutes she saw Dr. Larson reenter the room. Following him was was a tall guy about 6 ft 1. He had spiky brown hair, and steely gray eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, and a fitting white shirt that showed off his sculpted arms ands abs. Needless to say, he was a total hottie!  
  
Rain put on her most flirtatious smile and stood up. "Hi, I am Rain." she said with an offered hand "Yea I know who you are. The name's Derek." She let her hand drop to her side seeing as he wasn't a handshake type of person. "How do you know me?" she asked he ignored her question "My master has seen you tapes, and has seen what you can do, he wants you to join us." She looked at him confused "Join what?" she asked He looked at her "A corporation, we're here to rid New York and the world of unearthly things." he responded. Rain looked at Dr. Larson as if to say Where did you get this bozo? "Oh, Now I see you want me to help you rule the world." she said in a smart-ass tone "This is no joke Rain." she heard Dr. Larson say. "Ok, can we just get to the point already?" she demanded looking at Derek "I have things to do." Derek glared at her "Your going to come with me to headquarters where my master is going to run some tests on you and then prepare you to join us full-time." She cocked her head at him "Uh, how bout no!" she turned her back and went to her bag and started to pack her things, ready to leave. But before she knew what was going on she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a cloth placed over her mouth and nose. She struggled to get away as the smell of chloroform invaded her sense of smell. The last thing she saw the room spinning and colors swirling before she blacked out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys ok well I actually worked somewhat hard on this chapter and if you  
  
don't like it then screw you! All flames will be given to Satan... Oh wait I am  
  
Satan I forgot oops  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT, Shredder, Splinter or anyone else I only own  
  
Rain, Dr Larson, and Derek  
'I just wanna go home.' Rain thought as she sat in the corner of her room, which was more like a room in the nut house with the padded walls and such. Ever since she refused to join them 3 months ago she had been kept as a prisoner for knowing too much and information, she was also used as a lab rat to try out various new things.  
  
She had changed a lot over the months, her once calm and distant eyes  
  
were now dull and cold, her black hair had turned snow white because of a new drug that was tested on her, she was also scrawny and sickly looking, as pale as a ghost. She shivered through the thin material of her hospital like gown, hugged her knees to her chest, and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
Glancing around the cell until her eyes settled on the big mirror on the  
  
right side of the room. A watching glass something people used to observe  
  
others behaviors and actions. She knew all eyes were on her and in spite of this she weakly raised her right arm and extended her middle finger, smiling 'Ha ha.' she thought as she lowered her arm. 'Screw all you!' She heard the door the room open and she scrunched up even smaller in the corner hoping that it wasn't anymore drugs or worse Oraki Saki or Shredder as he liked to be called. Instead it was 2 members of the Foot Elite, and they were holding something by its arms which appeared to be furry and brown. They threw it into the room where it landed on its stomach about 4 feet from the door, they then left slamming it behind them.  
  
It wasn't moving so Rain guessed it was either dead or unconscious she  
  
slowly crawled over to it, wanting to get a better look. When she reached its side she gently put her hands under it and neatly flipped it over. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth. It was a giant rat! She noticed it was breathing so it was still alive. Now Rain had always liked rats that this was a little scary I mean it was huge! About an hour and a half later it finally started to come to and Rain backed up, it slowly and painfully sat up and surveyed it's surroundings. Its eyes landing on the girl with the white hair then it spoke. "Hello my child, you have nothing to fear I will not harm you." it said. She looked at it with her eyes wide 'Holy crap!' she thought, 'Did that thing just talk to me or are those drugs finally getting to me?' "H..H..i..i." she managed to stutter out "My..my.. name's Rain. Do you have a name?" she asked it. "Yes I do, my name's Splinter." he told her. "I can see you are startled by my appearance." "Oh no, of course not. Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked him. "I can see it in you eyes and plus your a terrible liar." he chuckled a bit which caused him to cough. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. "Yes dear, thank you for asking. Now tell me why are you here?" Rain took a deep breath and began her story  
  
~~~~3 Hours Later~~~~  
  
After they had exchanged their stories, Rain's of how she got there and  
  
Splinter of how he got to be how he is now. He then went on to tell her about his days in Japan and how the Shredder had killed his master. He also told her about his 4 sons which were also mutated like him and how he had taught them Ninjitsu, and also how he has named them after famous artists. "Their names are Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangelo and Raphael." he told her. "Wow, I found love to meet them sometime." she replied. "Uh actually read an article in a magazine awhile back and it said that there were 4 giant turtles living in the sewer. I wasn't sure if it was true or not but now I know." she said to him. "Hopefully we'll get out of here some day." she said looking at the ceiling. "Don't worry child, when my sons come for me, you will come back home with us." he said to her  
  
"Really?!" she asked, excited. "Of course, I surely would not leave you  
  
here." A few minutes later, as if by magic the alarms started going off and Rain could see the red lights in the hallway flashing from underneath the door. Splinter looked at "Ah, there they are now." he said as if he were expecting it. It wasn't long before the door to the cell opened again and this time 4 members of the Foot came in along with a man in a long white lab coat. "We need to sedate them and remove them immediately." the man in the coat said. 2 members flanked towards her and held her down on the floor while the other two took Splinter, who was still too weak to fight back. The man in the coat produced a syringe from his pocket and kneeled down by Splinter. "NOO!" Rain screamed, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" She kicked and struggled to get away from the two men.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Rain was released and looked over in time just to see 4 mutant turtles  
  
jump through the mirror. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamier: I do not own TMNT I only own Rain, and other character people do not know  
  
Hey ya'll now I know alot of you people do not like my story but you know what thats just to bad for you so HAHA you can't stop me from writing so get over it! For the people who like my story you guys all kick ass! And you people who leave me hate notes all suck ass! Oh I also have Chap 6 done and written so It should be up sum time this week  
  
-A  
  
"Those must be Splinter's sons." Rain thought, she watched in awe as the four mutants quickly disposed of the 5 men and any others that happened to come along. "Raph, Don block the door so me and Mikey can get Splinter and her outta here!" the turtle in the blue mask shouted to the two turtles who were standing near the door, they nodded and did as he said. Rain watched as the orange and blue masked turtles helped Splinter up and asked him if she was ok. Rain pushed herself to her feet just as the blue masked turtle came over to her "You ok?" he asked her she nodded in response "Good, Come on." he said to her. He then proceeded to help her through the shattered glass mirror Splinter and the orange turtle soon followed. "Come on dudette." the one in orange said "We gotta motor." she quickly followed at his heels through a maze of hallways until they came to a back door. They went out and around the corner to where a large green van sat, they got in. "Michelangelo, go back and help your brothers." Splinter said he nodded and then left. It wasn't long before all 4 turtles came bolting out the back door with the foot soldiers in hot pursuit, they jumped in the van and sped off.  
  
The ride was silent for most the trip except for the sound of backseat driving, courtesy of Splinter. Rain noticed that the turtle in red staring strangely at her and she began to feel uncomfortable he then blurted out, "What's wrong with your hair?" Rain was taken aback. "RAPH!" she heard blue say. "No, Leo I wanna know what's up with her hair!" "Raphael, that does not concern you." Master Splinter spoke sternly "No, it's fine." Rain said "I figured everybody would like to know. I have to say it's a somewhat long story." Raph snorted. "Well how about giving us the reader's digest version." "Ok then." Rain then went on to tell them a shorter version of her story "You have telekinesis?!" exclaimed Mikey "That's so kool! You'll have to teach me some stuff." Rain shook her head, smiling. "Sorry Mikey but I don't think she can teach that kind of stuff, it has to do with genetics." said Donatello from the drivers seat. Michelangelo looked embarrassed. "Well.....well I knew that." he said assuring himself. By the time they reached their destination, the sewers Rain knew all their names, and they knew about her. They were still strangers to each other, but at least they now knew one another and plus she wouldn't have to keep referring to them as blue, orange, red, and purple.  
  
She was later approached by Donatello whose arms were full of clothes "Here these belong to our friend April." he said handing them to her "I figure you'd like some real clothes other then that." he motioned to her gown. Rain blushed, she had completely forgotten about the hideous gown. "Thanks." she muttered "Oh yea, the showers down the hall if you want to take a shower." She made her way down the hall towards the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She turned the hot water on, slipped out of her gown and under the hot spray. The water felt good on her skin and she got busy scrubbing herself squeaky clean. She had probably been in there a good half an hour before she got out she put on a large T-shirt and some pajama pants that she had found in the clothes Donny had given her. The pants were way to big so she rolled them down. She then let her nose lead her to the kitchen were she saw Mike in front of the stove. He then went about feeding her and told her how he planned to fatten her up. "That was great Mikey." she told him after two and a half bowls of chicken soup. It was the first real meal she had in ages. "So how long have you guys been living down here?" she asked curiously "About three years now. Our last home was destroyed by some robots." Speaking of home Rain could only imagine what happened to hers. No doubt she had been evicted by now and she had most likely lost her job. Hearing Mikey speak to her jarred her thoughts. "Earth to Rain, Come in Rain we need you back on Earth now!" She looked over at him and saw he was holding his beak, trying to make his voice crackle as if in space. He have her a lop-sided smile. "Sorry I guess I zoned out." she said. "Hey, it's not problem, Raph does it all the time." he told her. "Let's got watch T.V." He stood up and dragged her out of the kitchen by her hand to what she guessed was the living room. Her clue was the fact they had about 9 or 10 tv's all stacked together.  
  
They hadn't been watching very long when the other three joined them. They were in the middle of Happy Gilmore when she started nodding off. She struggled to stay awake but lost the battle and was soon in a deep sleep. Leonardo stood up and stretched. "Come on guys it's late, we should be going to bed." The clock read 11:24. "What do we do with her?" asked Raph, nodding at Rain who was fast asleep on the couch. "She can have my room." Leo said as he shook her arm. "Come on Rain, it's time for bed." She mumbled something incoherent before swatting his hand and turning over. Sighing Leo picked her up and carried her to his room "Geez she's so light." he thought as he gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin and smoothed away a stray piece of white hair from her face before leaving the room. For once in a long while, Rain slept peacefully. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey every! I'm BBAACCKK Hey Jill thanx for the review I'm glad to see you like it! And to answer ur Question a Mary-Sue is a character that is all around perfect. Which I don't think Rain is at all just because I wanted to make my character unique and people spaz! But that's cause their all freaks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, Splinter, or Shredder. I only own Rain and anyone else you don't recognize   
  
She'd been with the turtles for about 3 ½ weeks now and today was the day that she decided that she was going to tell them that she was leaving. Now it's not that she didn't like it there. In fact she loved it, it's just she figured that she needed to get her life back in order. She needed to get a new apartment, job, and she needed to get back to school. It was definitely going to be tough leaving them she'd grown close to all of them. Mikey and her had become fast friends. And she was going to miss working with Don in his lab since they both loved Science, him a little more then her. He had told her a lot of stuff about Telekinesis that she never knew before. Next came Raph, now she was not really sure whether she was going to miss him or not, mostly not. Donny had told her that he was like this with the few people that they have brought down to the lair, but he warmed up to them eventually. And last came Leo, there was just something about him that Rain couldn't quite put her finger on. But she guessed that's what she liked best about him he was just mysterious in a good way of course.  
  
Rain knew Splinter was in meditation and she felt awful bothering him like this, but she felt it was necessary to tell him about her decision ASAP. She tapped lightly on the door before peeking her head in. "Splinter, can I talk to you for a minute?" He opened his eyes and smiled at the girl "Of course Rain, please come in." She went in closing the door behind her, and took a seat next to Splinter. "Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked her. Rain bit her lip before she said, "Well I've been thinking and I think it's time for me to leave." He looked at her with concern "Are you not happy here?" he questioned her. "Oh no, it's not that at all. I love it here it's just I need to get my life back in order." She explained. "Yes I understand." Rain looked at him surprised "You do?" "Of course I do. You have your own life that you want to live. But you are always welcome here." He told her she smiled at him "Thanks for understanding; it's not going to be easy telling the guys." She sighed, scratching her head. "No, it will not, they are all very fond of you." He said to her "No kidding? I thought only Donny and Mikey liked me." He shook his head "Oh no, Raphael and Leonardo both like you very much. Raphael just doesn't know how to show what he is feeling. And Leonardo told me that he thinks that you are a very intelligent and pretty young lady." Rain blushed at his remark "Well that's good to know." Rain stood up. "Well thanks for letting me talk to you. I'll let you get back to your meditating now." Splinter nodded at her before she left the room "He thinks I'm pretty?" she thought and she couldn't help but smile she then went to tell her turtles of her decision. 


End file.
